Dis moi Heero
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Quand l'un déprime que l'autre délie sa langue, ca donne du nawak made in Yaël


Nom d'auteur: Yaël Lune Nonatsu

Idée d'origine: "Désordre intérieur" donnée par Mytiane

Genre: one shot, questionnement, histoire d'un G-boy (arf pas douée pour ça!)

Vieux texte qui traînait sur mon ordi depuis... ouh Mathusalem au moins. Parti d'un défi entre plusieurs fanficeuses, il a erré d'ordi en ordi jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve aujourd'hui. J'ai donc décidé de lui donné une nouvelle vie :)

* * *

**Dis moi Heero...**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer une ombre silencieuse. Celle-ci avança de quelques pas dans la chambre, comme hésitant, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir. Il voulait tant savoir mais avait-il seulement le droit de demander? Se tournant, l'ombre observa l'homme qui pourrait peut être l'aider, le sauver. Celui-ci était penché sur un ordinateur et ne semblait pas prêt à s'enquérir de la raison de sa présence. L'ombre eut un autre soupir. Après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu? Soit on l'ignorait, soit on lui disait de se taire... Pourtant, il était maintenant sérieux et aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour que son ami le regarde, le questionne.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, il tourna une fois de plus son regard vers l'adolescent penché sur l'écran brillant. Pouvait-il seulement parler d'adolescent? Il avait quinze, seize ans comme lui mais la guerre les avait fait grandir tellement vite... Ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais pas encore des hommes même si leurs esprits en étaient proches parfois. L'ombre ne put retenir un énième soupir. Son ami se retourna finalement et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Dis moi Heero, tu sais pourquoi, toi?"

Heero abandonna complètement son laptop pour s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon. Il était si rare de le voir aussi sérieux que cela ne pouvait qu'attirer sa curiosité.

"Pourquoi quoi, Duo?"

Duo soupira encore une fois et Heero ne put retenir un sourire. Ce qui préoccupait le tressé devait vraiment le torturer pour qu'il vienne le chercher dans son antre et ne cherche pas même son attention mais le laisse venir à lui.

"Même Dieu ne peut changer le passé, peu importe le nombre de larmes que l'on verse, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi on est là, hein? Pourquoi on se bat? Ce n'est pas notre guerre après tout, alors pourquoi on continue? Pourquoi on a commençé à se battre dans cette guerre pour commencer? Je ne sais plus, Heero, je ne sais plus pourquoi, pour qui... Je suis tellement perdu..."

Des larmes perlaient doucement aux de yeux du jeune homme. Heero frissonna en le voyant si vulnérable. L'américain était toujours si plein de vie qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer ainsi et Heero ne sut pas comment réagir. Maladroitement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère d'arme et l'amena doucement, presque tendrement sur sa poitrine où son ami libéra enfin ses pleurs. Gauchement, le japonais tenta de consoler Duo. Celui-ci finit pas se relever et se rassit évitant le regard trop bleu de son ami. Il n'était même pas venu pour ça à l'origine. Honteux de son égarement, il allait s'excuser quand Heero le devança.

"Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ou pour qui tu te bats, je ne le sais pas. Ta vie t'a mené ici, à mes côtés, dans cette guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre mais qui l'est devenue. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je peux te raconter pourquoi et pour qui moi je me bats."

Duo hocha la tête incitant son ami à continuer son récit.

"Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu me battre. J'ai perdu mes parents vers deux ans, ils ont été tués dans l'espace, une pluie de météorites imprévue. Enfant, j'en ai détesté l'espace pour m'avoir pris mes parents et mon identité avec eux. J'était trop jeune pour me rappeler et celui qui m'a recueilli, Odin Lowe, ne s'est pas intéressé à mon identité. Nous avons passé un contrat. Je crois que je réalisais pas bien ce que ca impliquait. Il prenait soin de moi et en échange, je lui servait de couverture. C'était un assassin, vois-tu, et un enfant l'arrangeait pour passer inaperçu. Il a commençé à m'apprendre à me servir d'un pistolet et je suis vite devenu un tueur aussi implacable que lui. A cinq ans, j'avais déjà beaucoup de sang sur les mains, trop même. Mais je ne réalisais pas. Pour moi, je ne faisais que mettre en application ce que j'avais appris. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lorsque j'utilisais mon pistolet contre quelqu'un, la personne ne se relevais pas. Je me rappelle avoir demandé à Odin pourquoi. Il m'a dit que la balle prenait la vie et que la personne ne se relèverait jamais plus. J'en ai pleuré longtemps en comprenant enfin ce que je faisais. J'ai ensuite refusé de toucher une arme mais Odin a refusé de me donner à manger ni rien d'autre. J'ai donc pris la décision de continuer comme avant mais de ne plus tuer que ceux que je choisissais. Il m'est arrivé de refuser d'éxécuter quelqu'un et ai plusieurs fois mis nos couverture en danger. Cela me valait à chaque fois d'être privé de nourriture poour quelques repas. Ma vie a continué comme ça jusqu'à mes huit ans. Odin a été tué lors d'un contrat et j'ai repris mon indépendance.

J'ai vécu dans la rue quelque temps et j'ai fini par rencontré le professeur J qui m'a proposé de devenir pilote de gundam. Je n'avais rien à faire et rien à perdre. J'ai accepté. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un gundam mais le professeur m'a expliqué. Dès le départ, il m'a traité comme un adulte. Il m'a expliqué la situation politique et pourquoi il construisait un gundam, ce qu'était un gundam et surtout, pourquoi il m'avait choisi. Il m'a laissé une semaine pour décider si je voulais ou non devenir pilote et commencer l'entraînement. Je savais que si j'acceptais, j'aurais droit à un entraînement très dur. J m'avait cependant promis que j'aurais toujours le choix. Quelque part il avait raison..."

Heero s'interrompit comme s'il était plongé si loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait plus à les exprimer. Duo attendit patiemment qu'il lui revienne et continue son histoire. Ce fut près de cinq minutes plus tard que le japonais reprit la parole.

"J'ai accepté et j'ai découvert ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit. Je n'étais pas le seul sous sa tutelle à recevoir son enseignement. Il voulait le meilleur pilote possible. Nous étions une quarantaine au début de l'entraînement. J'étais le dernier arrivé mais j'étais loin d'être le plus fort quelque soit les domaines malgré mon enfance. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres ont vécu, nous n'en parlions jamais. Pendant six ans, nous nous sommes entraîné. Il y a eu des morts tout au long de ces années, les aléas de l'entraînement disait J.

Arrivé en mai AC 194, nous n'étions plus que douze. J nous a réuni un jour et nous a dit que nous allions passé un des derniers test pour prouver notre valeur et gagner la chance de peut être devenir le pilote de Wing. Nous avions tous participer à la construction du gundam et chacun d'entre nous rêvait d'en être le pilote. Il a proposé à tous le groupe de se rétracter. Si l'on prenait la décision de rester en arrière, nous serions pris en charge par l'organisation mais considéré comme prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de nous relâcher. Personne n'a voulu saisir cette chance mais si on avait su ce qui nous attendait, je crois que certains aurait accepté. Je crois que moi-même j'aurais accepté. Nous avons été enfermé dans une cage avec une arme blanche chacun avec ordre de nous entretuer. Il ne devait rester qu'un seul d'entre nous.

Aucun d'entre nous n'a bougé pendant près d'une heure je pense. On ne pouvait pas croire ce que nous devions faire. Certains pleuraient et demandait à sortir. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient rester en arrière finalement. D'autres se sont mis à l'écart, arme prête à répondre à toute attaque... Puis Aldric... Aldric a demandé confirmation des ordres à travers les barreaux de la cage à un des soldats qui attendait que nous ayons appliqué nos ordres comme ils disaient. Le soldat a confirmé et Aldric a attaqué. Certains se sont regroupé pour se protéger mais il était le plus fort d'entre nous tous. Ma meilleure amie est venue me voir avec deux autres. Ils avaient décidé que, puisque j'étais le plus puissant après Aldric, je devais être celui qui vaincrai. Ils m'ont gentiment informé qu'ils allaient attaquer Aldric et tenter de l'affaiblir et me le laisserai ensuite. Je n'ai pas réagi, j'étais en état de choc je crois et je les ai vus se faire massacrer comme les autres. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce qui c'est passé ensuite car après avoir vu Alicia se faire découper, j'ai perdu la tête et j'ai attaqué.

A la fin... j'étais seul. J'étais couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et je serrais le corps d'Alicia dans mes bras en pleurant. J a été prévenu et j'ai été évacué de la cage. Je crois que j'oublierai jamais aucuns des détails de cette cage... J a décidé de terminer mon entraînement et j'ai commencé à avoir des missions de temps à autre. Mais après le "test" dans la cage, je n'étais plus le même. J'avais perdu... tué, moi-même, mes amis. Et je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre je crois surtout. Je revois encore dans mes cauchemars cette journée et les visages de mes amis. Je les voit me supplier de les laisser vivre et je n'ai même pas la possibilité de savoir si c'est imaginaire ou si c'est réel... C'est comme ça que je suis devenu le pilote de Wing. Pour eux, pour tous mes amis, j'ai décidé de me battre. Voilà pour qui je me bats. Pourquoi? Je dirais que c'est pour pouvoir retrouver ma complète liberté et offrir cette même liberté à tous ceux qui sont enfermé sous le joug d'OZ."

Heero se tut après de longues minutes. Lorsque Duo le regarda, il avait toujours le regard dans le vague, dans son passé?

"Moi aussi... j'ai perdu des personnes auxquelles je tenais."

Heero se tourna vers le natté, attendant qu'il continue mais celui-ci se pelotonna sur lui-même sur le lit. Doucement, Heero parla.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ça te fera du bien d'en parler et peut être...peut être que tu la pourras retrouver en toi, ta raison de te battre."

"Je sais pas Heero. J'ai perdu ma foi..."

Il y eut un long silence que seule la respiration des deux adolescents rompait.

"Je croyais au Dieu de la mort quand j'étais enfant. Je me rappelle avoir dit à Sœur Helen que je ne croyais pas en Dieu car je n'avais jamais vu de mirages mais que, ayant vu pleins de morts, je croyais au Dieu de la mort. Sœur Helen était... douce. Je sais plus vraiment, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler exactement. J'avais quelque chose autour de sept ans. Mais je connais pas mon âge réel donc je peux pas dire mais je crois que c'est correct approximativement. Elle prenait soin de moi avec le père Maxwell. Ils ont été tués par l'Alliance. Tu dois en avoir entendu parlé, de la tragédie de l'église Maxwell."

Heero hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il avait entendu parler de ce drame, Odin en avait été révolté et en avait parlé pendant plusieurs jours.

"Après ça, j'ai été fais prisonnier par l'Alliance. Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté enfermé dans leur cellule. Quand j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je suis retourné dans les rues et puis, j'ai fini par décidé qu'il fallait que je quitte la colonie. Je sais plus pourquoi. Je me rappelle plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un voile sur ma mémoire m'empêchant de me rappeler des choses. Je sais plus ce qui m'a poussé à accepter d'être le pilote de Deathscythe non plus. Tu vois, j'ai tout perdu, jusqu'à moi même. Je sais plus pourquoi je tue tout ce monde. J'ai peur de moi même, Heero, j'ai peur du désordre de mes souvenirs et de ce que je fais, de ce que je suis."

"Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir peur. Dans ces moments là, je pense à après. Ce que je voudrais faire, avec qui, je rêve à tout ce que les adolescents normaux connaissent et font dans leur quotidien et j'espère avoir une chance de connaître ça aussi."

"T'as jamais peur de demain? De pas revenir d'une mission?"

"Je sais que nous sommes en guerre, j'ai accepté le risque. Je savais dès le départ que je pouvais ne jamais revenir et... je suis prêt à ça. À mourir je veux dire, mais je rêve quand même aux lendemains que j'aurais peut être, à ce que j'aurais envie de partager avec vous autres. C'est ça qui me pousse à passer outre mes peurs et à continuer. Des fois, je me dis que cette guerre est inutile et se finira avec notre mort à tous. Mais je ne renoncerais pas! Je n'ai pas grand chose à moi et mes souvenirs ne sont pas des plus joyeux, pourtant, j'espère. Encore et encore. J'ai fait de l'espoir ma drogue et ma foi en un futur meilleur, même si encore incertain."

"Je pourrais te l'emprunter de temps en temps, ton espoir?"

"A chaque fois que tu le voudras! Je serais heureux de le partager avec toi, Duo."

Un silence plus confortable que les précédents s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Heero se laissa glisser sur le lit, se retrouvant allongé à côté de Duo qui n'avait pas bouger de sa position précédente. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui soudainement avec un grand sourire.

"Dis moi Heero, c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant!"

"Baka! C'est pas parce que je parle pas beaucoup que je sais pas parler."

"Bah, maintenant, je le sais."

Duo se releva brusquement et sauta sur ses pieds. Tournant le dos à Heero, il murmura ses remerciements au garçon qui les accepta de son habituel "hn" faisant rire Duo.

"Duo, pas que ça me dérange, mais j'ai encore du travail à finir..."

"Plus tard! A la base, j'étais venu te chercher pour manger! Quatre va nous faire une crise cardiaque avec le retard qu'on a pris!"

"Baka! Fallait le dire avant!"

"Pas ma faute Hee-chan! C'est toi qui m'a parlé! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui cause!"

Et c'est en riant que les deux amis rejoignirent la salle à manger où leurs trois amis les attendaient. Ils eurent droit à sourire de Quatre, un hochement de tête de Trowa et quelques rouspétances de Wu Fei pour leur retard ayant permis aux pâtes de refroidir. La vie avait repris son cours et continuerait lentement pour ses cinq adolescents, guerriers à contrecœur, permettant à deux d'entre eux de partager un peu d'espoir de temps à autre.


End file.
